


【Ash/Cav/Ash】审问游戏

by Fumingjue



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumingjue/pseuds/Fumingjue
Relationships: Eliza "Ash" Cohen/Taina "Caveira" Pereira, Taina "Caveira" Pereira/ Eliza "Ash" Cohen
Kudos: 7





	【Ash/Cav/Ash】审问游戏

…她趾尖的甲油也是黑色的……

Eliza最后看到的是面前女士踏在地毯上的小巧双脚，旋即就被一条黑色的绒布遮住了视线。她的手腕脚腕分别被用麻绳结结实实地束缚在座椅的扶手和椅脚，几乎动弹不得，并且除去一条薄薄的底裤之外未着片缕：昏暗房间内的另外一位女士在困住Eliza之前就已经把碍事的衣物全部剥去扔到一边。  
“…那么你现在后悔了吗，美人？”  
Eliza听到那人的问话后索性笑起来摇了摇头。她知道Taina不可能伤害她，就像战场上这两位女战士曾背对彼此相互保护…即使是在类似的情况下，Taina也一直致力于带给Eliza最愉快的体验。Eliza选择信任她的恋人，一如既往。

至于为什么事情会发展到现在的地步？这要谈起彩虹小队内的传说：没有人知道Taina究竟对她的猎物都做了些什么才让他们乖乖开口。两人确立关系后的Eliza最终还是没有耐住好奇心的诱惑向她询问了这一点，并换来了一段意味深长的凝视。  
“你不该好奇的。”  
好吧，也许确实如此，不知道大概才是最好的选择。Eliza原本也只是顺口一提、并不打算多嘴追问，但Taina却出乎她意料地主动将话题继续了下去。  
“…但我可以允许你分享秘密的一小部分。”

鼻尖相抵，吐息交融，发尾在肩头扫动划得皮肤刺痒。尽管Elizan此时被夺取了视野，但显然这是来自那个恋人的吻，可不同于往日甜蜜的缠绵、现在的Taina似乎格外兴奋。她用齿尖划拉过Eliza的唇瓣，留下的痕印又烫又痛，甚至是破了皮带上了点儿血腥气——却并不令人感到讨厌。Eliza本想要伸手抱住面前的女孩、在明显感到手臂上的阻力时才想起来她仍然被束缚着，“……嘘……稍安勿躁，Eliza。”修长纤细的手指滑到她的指缝中收拢，两个女孩十指交扣在了一起。  
这一次的触感不同于刚才，Eliza感到有大片的柔软贴在了面前，伴随着Taina细碎的喘息一并贴近。她刚想开口说些什么却猛地被按下了脑袋——Eliza闻到了香味，是她们共用的沐浴乳的味道——她即刻明白了自己是在恋人的怀中，这时候还是不要乱说什么话更好。作为对沉默的补偿、Eliza不轻不重地衔住那处肌肤吮了一口换得Taina的闷哼。她当然不知道自己咬在了什么位置，可一旦遮布被取下，她就能马上看到交混浅浅齿印的吻痕了。像是报复似的、Eliza的脑袋紧接着挨了不轻不重的一巴掌，但再随之落下的便是抚摸，Taina的温暖掌心如同安慰一样落在Eliza的背脊。那么小心翼翼地在触碰，Eliza心想，尽管Taina满手沾染血迹，但总会留下一份干干净净的温柔赠予她的同性爱人。Taina的指尖熟练地在Eliza身上游走，沿脊柱、腰线、腰窝再打个转儿停留在腿间，最后用指尖钩下了Eliza身上最后一块占了水渍的布料任它堪堪挂在膝头。

“……拜托，Taina，我想看看你。”

唇舌发干的Eliza犹豫一会儿还是低声做了恳请，而Taina则顿了顿动作转而抚到了Eliza脑后。悉悉索索，绒布被揭下后她用了好几秒钟才适应了灯光——等到视线清明时Eliza抬起头，引入眼帘的是赤裸着上半身的Taina，腰肢纤细、肌肉紧实，诱人的身体轮廓让她觉得血脉贲张，圆润饱满的双乳因一层薄汗而显得晶莹和…多么可口。这样的想法使Eliza几乎感到了一瞬间的晕眩。她的心跳骤然加快、面前女人曼妙的身材着实让她下腹紧绷——Eliza呼吸愈急地撇过头去闭上双眼，却被一柄训练用匕首贴在侧颊硬生挑回了面向。  
“…现在告诉我，Eliza，你在想什么？”  
被点名的大姑娘攥着的双拳紧了又松，最终只能气鼓鼓地睁开眼：“别拿我打趣了，Taina！你肯定知道！”…但在这种情况下的Eliza又能做什么呢？双手被控，双脚受困，身体却兴奋得厉害。Taina像只黑豹，极具野性、又兼备神秘优雅的一面，致命的危险和魅力在她身上完美融合，但她的身段却软得像猫。即使到了此时，她只是大开双腿跨坐在Eliza的腿上笑出声来。

“不，我不明白。这必须要你亲口告诉我。”

她的修长的脖颈随着呼吸和吞咽微微震动…就在Eliza的面前，那么近。还有她的精致的锁骨和锁骨位置下不远处的吻痕。她身上累累的伤痕。她精瘦的身体完美的身体曲线。她压着的湿漉漉的温热…那是什么？  
当Eliza垂眼看向自己的大腿，却发现面前的女士早已经将她的下着也尽数褪去了，而此刻的Taina正是赤裸地跨坐在她的大腿上……  
”真他妈见鬼……操！“  
Eliza有些自暴自弃地往后一仰，骂着却同时笑着：”行了，行了…我他妈的想和你上床！该死，你赢了，我说我想和你到床上去！“——至于Taina，她显然乐于看到Eliza的失态，于是同她一起大笑着再贴了枚纠缠的吻。松开绑绳之后两人如何抱在一起重重地摔到床垫上去？那都是后话了。


End file.
